Eighteen Years Before True Love
by xPlaidSneakersx
Summary: Teenage nations Taiwan and Belgium had never celebrated Valentine's Day and the week of romance surrounding it until one particular year when two lovers decided to sweep them off of their feet. Who would've known it would take so long to find true love?
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION.

Humor, romance, and awesomeness. (:

Enjoy!

From the ohsobored

Sneakers

* * *

><p>"So where to today, Taiwan?"<p>

Belgium was leaning against her car while she tapped her fingers on her iPod. The dirty blonde was softly chuckling at the brunette who was yelling at her handheld device.

"Hmm since we're single and madly in love let's watch hopelessly cheesy romance movies!" Taiwan replied without looking up from her Pokemon game on her DS lite.

"AHAHAH. that's a good idea. Let's head out to blockbuster."

Belgium slipped her iPod in her back pocket, while she adjusted her green ribbon with the other hand.

"No no no, too expensive, we go to redbox!"

Taiwan still hadn't looked away from her game but was somehow able to fix her duffle and her hair.

"Haha for sure you cheapo."

Belgium patted the head of her best friend smirking as she started her BMW.

"I can already sense that this is going to be the best S. A. D."

Taiwan was gleefully fingerprinting her friends new car, making sure that she didn't leave a single spot unscathed.

"SAD?"

Belgium looked at the Asian from the corner of her eye as she turned into the parking lot of the closest Albertson's.

"Single awareness day, dummy. It's what we losers celebrate instead of Valentines Day."

Taiwan wore a smile but her voice dropped as to why she was a loser in the first place. "He's never going to like me..."

Belgium parked at stared at Taiwan thoughtfully.

"It's okay, I'm getting nowhere with Spain. We can be losers together." Her lips curled into a smile as she left the car with her friend and headed towards the mysterious red box.

xXx

Taiwan stared at the magical red box with a blank expression.

"No." she scoffed. "There's no good movies out. NONE. All gone. Can you believe this?"

She turned to her blonde friend for a moment before diverting her attention back to the game and cursing. "Shiz! This gym leader is tough as heck! No, Empoleon, don't die! Crap! Okay, Luxray! Poké-Pokémon!"

Belgium sent her friend a slightly concerned look and looked back at the selection of movies.

"You're right," she sighed. "There's nothing decent out right now. Well... Hey, Tai? Uh... Tai...?"

The brunette had carefully balanced her DS on her head as she rolled up the sleeves of her crisp blue-and-black checkered shirt. She looked over at Belgium with a quizzical stare, a few bobby pins sticking out of her pursed lips.

"Mmhmmm?"

The blondie stifled a laugh as she continued on. "H-ha.. Why don't you like... come over to my house? We can play video games and talk... about, y'know, Japann." She winked.

Taiwan blushed and finished up her new hairstyle - a hassle-free bun. She retrieved her precious jet black DS and maroon kipling bag as she nodded.

"Hah, sure. Why not? Intense gaming and talking about them hotties? I'm up for it." she grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't decline. But here go to the car while I grab a couple of goodies from albertsons. DONT FREAKING SCRATCH MY CAR." Belgium cautiously eyed a giggling Taiwan as she handed her technologically advanced key.

"Hahah okay Belgie. But why are you so obsessed with your car sheesh it's Germany's creation isn't it?"

"It's a friggen sexy car okay. Now go shoo shoo try defeating uh that gym whatever." Belgium quickly ran into the store before her friend could start mouthing her off about her pokémon failures.

She grazed her hand over the enormous shelves of candy before settling on two bars of Hershey's cookies 'n' cream and a bag of skittles. "Hershey's is nothing compared to my chocolate but it's a close second I'll have to admit."

Belgium was talking to herself in line when she saw her crush. With taiwans crush.

"S-Spain? What are you d-doing here?" She suddenly gained a speech impediment that doesn't usually exist and tried to cover up her blushing face with curtains of her hair.

"Well I'm helping Japan choose a perfect bouquet of flowers for his 'valentine'."

Spain pointed his thumb behind him to Japan who was leafing through a pokemon guide rather than choosing flowers for his so called beloved.

"Japan likes someone! Since when!" Belgium's heart sank, although she hid it pretty well with her ecstasy. Taiwan... Did she know about this..?

"Oh for a long time now... But I'm going to make my move today." Japan nervously gulped as he softly murmured his reply to the roses rather than the other nations.

"Yeah and so do I... It's our deal. All the male countries have to ask the people they like out or they'll have to face the wrath of England's cooking." Spain wasn't facing Belgium anymore but she was pretty sure she could spot a reddish tinge on Spain's cheek.

"I'm still going to try even though I'm pretty sure the person I like doesn't like me." Japan had suddenly appeared next to Belgium holding an arrangement of red, pink, and white roses.

"Japan who DO you like..?" Belgium was suddenly curious, even though she felt shameful and guilty for asking him without her friend's permission.

"Oh he likes Taiwan!" Spain was carrying a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box. Belgium couldn't believe her ears.

"YOU LIKE TAIWAN!"

"SPAIN YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE." Japan's timid and shy voice had suddenly boomed in the empty and echoey super market.

"Oh hehehe sorry Japan, but Belgie won't tell anyone right?" He placed a finger on her lips, warning her to keep quiet. Belgium almost melted from the contact of her love. She didn't notice it, but so Spain had blushed a little too.

"I w-won't"

She fled from the grocery store and stomped into her car. She slammed the door shut and slouched into her seat.

"What took you so long. I had to start eating stuff from the glove compartment cause I was so hungry y'know?" Taiwan wasnt playing her DS now but rather doodling in a notebook she was quite fond of.

Belgium facepalmed herself as she started the car once again. The day wasn't even half over and she was already overwhelmed.

Taiwan likes a guy who likes her back but both of them are clueless and oblivious to the fact that they practically are already a couple that is madly in love with each other.

Plus she couldn't help but thinking who that box of chocolates that Spain was carrying. And why he was blushing. Who was the lucky person that held his heart?

"Ugh too much for a young nation. Too much."

She quickly maneuvered to her elaborate house, going over the speed limit in her rush to arrive home and feel relaxed again.

"We're here!" Belgium exclaimed as she finally pulled up to the rough gravel driveway.

Without looking up from the current item that was placed in her hands, Taiwan slung her bag over her shoulder and walked around the car, unlocking the door and walking into the familiar house with skill.

Well, almost familiar.

There was a muffled thump as the brunette tripped, quickly righting herself up in a backflip as she cast her belongings on the posh couch with a well-aimed throw.

"When did you put this stool here?" Taiwan coughed as glared at the blonde. Belgium shrugged sheepishly and the innocent but strangely ninja-island grinned.

"To your room?" she asked.

"Yup," Belgium said, and they linked arms, marching upstairs to start the truth-fest.

xXx

Nothing much really happened for the first ten minutes.

Belgie was biting her lip so hard that she swore that it was about to bleed, but she played a computer game to distract herself from blurting out the secret as Taiwan doodled furiously in her sketchbook.

A few seconds passed, and the fair-haired nation paused for a moment out of curiosity and leaned over to look at what the brunette was so engrossed in drawing. She gasped and chuckled.

"Is that JAPAN?" Belgium grinned, pointing at the calm eyes, semi-short parted hair, and half-smirk-half-smile that adorned this particular manga character. They were all clear traits of Japan.

Taiwan flushed. "Eh... eh...! Uhm," she snapped her sketchbook closed in defeat and sighed. "Gah. Shut up."

Belgium grinned in triumph.

"But you know what?" she smirked, "I pwn you."

"What?" the bewildered island stared at her friend. "You do NOT."

"Yes. This video game pwns you."

"No. This sketchbook pwns you."

"This hairband pwns you."

"This flower pwns you."

"This sweater pwns you. It's OVERSIZED. Beat that."

"Uh-uh, this shirt has two colors. Pwned."

The two best friends laughed hysterically as they rolled back and forth on Belgium's huge bed, shouting to each other that their items were far more extravagant than the other's.

"This glow in the dark watch pwns you. Oh yeah."

Taiwan gritted her teeth, thinking quickly. She didn't quite have anything to match up with Belgium's cool watch, and the DS and Pokémon card had already been played. Finally, she opened up her neat sketchbook and began rifling through the pages.

Belgium arched an eyebrow, waiting patiently for her friend's comeback.

The brunette finally opened to a page triumphantly. She grinned.

"Oh yes. Spain pwns you."

Sure enough, Taiwan had doodled a quick sketch of a chibi Spain holding a tomato. Belgium flushed and facepalmed herself.

"Screw you. You win."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't I always dear?" Taiwan was grinning at Belgium as she laid down on the fluffy bed, lost in

bewilderment at her friends ceiling. Even though it was plain white.

"Taiwan?" Belgium worriedly waved her hands over the other nation who was awestruck by the blank canvas.

"Dude belgie your ceiling would be perfect for a mural!" She clasped her hands to her chest where her DS laid resting, and she quickly tighten her grip around it.

"Yeah but its really high.." Belgium couldn't help but notice the sadness in her friends eyes. She wanted to tell her so badly.

"You know Japan has the new 3Ds? I'm so jealous man." Taiwan had resumed playing pokémon, furiously sticking her tongue to the side as her eyebrows clenched in frustration.

"Ahahahah Japan yes!" Belgium couldn't help herself anymore. She just had to tell her.

"Uh you know Japan? Well he li-" Belgium was interrupted by a magnificent chime that was lingering in the massive house.

"Woah what's that!" Taiwan was standing now, peeking into the hallway to look for the source of the noise.

"Oh that's my doorbell. It's probably the mailman. Stay here while I get it." Belgium clicked the door behind her, leaving an amused island behind.

"Wow that's only her doorbell.."

Belgium treaded down the stairs slowly to think what she could've ordered in the mail that she would've gotten it today. "New phone? No, I only ordered that yesterday."

She carefully opened her door, not to find a mailman but rather to find a guy in casual shirt who was hiding something behind him.

"Spain? What are you doing here? And why is Japan here." She asked very bluntly, not bothering to ask how he remembered her address when she recalled giving it to him in pre- school, when they were both young and naive.

"We are here to set operation Japan in motion. Are you willing to help?" Spain pierced Belgium with his emerald green eyes, pleading silently.

"Of course, anything for you Spain.." Belgium gestured them into her house swiftly while she locked the ornate door behind her.

"Okay Belgium, I don't really know you that well, but since you're Tai's friend I'm trusting you. Just play along. I'll be waiting in the kitchen, make sure to lead her there. Okay?"

Japan didn't bother to take any breaths in-between sentences and to Belgium it seemed like a bunch of gibberish, but spain knew what to do so she simply followed in his footsteps.

Japan walked into the kitchen while Spain and Belgium positioned themselves across from each other around her elegant dining table.

Belgium honestly didn't know what was happening but it involved Spain so she just went with the flow, not bothering to question anybody.

"Quick call taiwan down here!" She heard Japan's muffled whisper through the kitten door, urging her to initiate the plan.

"Oh Taiwan come down here let's eat I'm starving." Belgium hollered into the room to room speaker, hoping her friend would be able to hear her.

"A-ok! And Woah your house is so dang cool!" Taiwan had sent a reply over the intercom and could immediately be seen sliding down the extravagant banisters.

"Ookay belgie what do we have to ea-" Taiwan stopped when she saw Spain and her friend sitting at the table, intensely discussing something.

"Ohoho I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.. And when did spain get here?" Taiwan backed away, winking at Belgium in the process.

"No no it's not like that at all you fool, go get something to eat from the kitchen me and Spain are discussing uh finical matters" Belgium quickly turned away from Spain so he couldn't see her turn as red as one of his tomatoes.

"Mhm sure." Taiwan pushed the swinging door to the kitchen only to drop her gaming console. "J-japan!"

The flustered nation wasn't ready, truthfully. He had been reciting his lines - the ones that Spain

had called "unecessary" - when he heard a voice.

HER voice.

"H-hi," he blushed, bowing his head and picking up the dropped DS.

"Pokémon?" he asked, and it was Taiwan's turn to blush.

How EMBARASSING.

She was about to lie and say that it was Belgium's when he said, "That's so cool! I play that

version too!"

She stuttered. "Seriously?" she had known about the 3DS but not the Pokémon Diamond that

matched with her Pokémon Pearl.

The two chattered on for a moment, sharing team rosters and swapping tips on imposing gym

leaders.

From the dining area, Spain and Belgium felt a trickle of sweat run down their necks.

"He's probably happy for the distraction," Spain mused as he saw the two yelling about which

starter type was better. "He's never had the guts, it was the dare that forced him to play this card.

Talk about a different game plan," the brown-haired nation chuckled.

Belgium laughed, her trilling voice mingling with his deep chuckles. She looked him in the eye.

"Not like YOU have the guts either, mister," she said, trying not to blush. Spain hung his head in

mock shame.

"I know, I know..." he whispered, stealing a glance at her when she wasn't looking.

"I haven't but I will. Soon."

They diverted their attention back to the two Asian nations.

"Ahhhh..." Japan stuttered. "Pokémon..." Taiwan grinned and said, "Well, you want anything to

eat? Belgie has mozzerella cheese sticks." she opened the freezer and licked her lips.

Japan laughed softly and shook his head. "Not now," he said. "Today, I..."

He spun Taiwan around, and the confused island looked at him with bewilderment in her eyes.

He brought his hands from behind his back and revealed the boquet of a dozen roses.

"Happy Valentines Day. I... I love you, Taiwan."

Attached to the flowers was a card with a heart-shaped lock necklace in it. She looked up to see

him casually wearing a matching necklace with a key on it. He said softly, "I hope I'm the key that

unlocks your heart."

For a few seconds, Taiwan merely stared at him before she ran over and jumped, legs wrapping

around his waist and arms around his neck in a huge embrace. She didn't care if he was

surpised, if Belgium was watching, or if Spain was staring goggle-eyed, feeling his face flush up.

As she buried her face in his chest, Japan set the necklace around her neck while easing

slowly back to sit on the counter. They sat in a silent embrace, their hearts beating rhythmically

together.

Spain was still shocked. "She...?" he pointed at the couple.

"For a while now, I'm surprised you guys didn't notice," Belgium laughed and rolled her eyes.

Then she leaned forward, and trying to hide the sadness in her eyes, said, "Well, ain't it your turn

now, mister?"

Japan and Taiwan walked in from the kitchen, his arm wrapped casually around her shoulder. He

winked.

"Spain, there's no backing down now."

"Be quiet Japan." Spain playfully threw the crumpled paper napkin he was fiddling with at the adorable Asian couple who still hadn't parted from their embrace.

"Hey Spain, wanna take a walk? We can leave those two alone." Belgium smirked, but nervously awaited the oblivious nation's response as she continuously swirled her locks in between her fingers.

"Sure belgie! I have to ask you how to ask out a girl anyways." Spain grinned deviously as he stood up, not bothering to say bye to the two other nations that were huddled up in a position in which they could only stare at each other's eyes.

Belgium rolled her eyes and hurriedly walked out her door once again.

The two nations that were left behind had suddenly realized that they were all alone.

Taiwan jumped around excitedly, easily scaring japan.

"Oh em gee Belgium left with Spain how cute!" She pulled Japan in for another hug before she realized what she unintentionally confessed.

"Oh crap. Japan, you absolutely CANNOT tell Spain."

Japan couldn't stop grinning. When Taiwan gave him a questioning look he held her

hands and replied. "So I can't tell my buddy that the girl he's been madly in love with forever likes him back too?"

"Wait. WAIT." Taiwan's face lit up for the second time that day, except this time it was in happiness for

her friend. "Spain likes her too!"

"You mean Spain only loves her too" Japan corrected her as his face

suddenly brightened as well.

"According to my Asian calculations they should be together by the time they return!" They were both now jumping up and down, for they knew the exact outcome of a single walk.

XXX

They felt the cool crisp wind lash against their faces for a while before anyone started to talk. "So um Spain who's this valentine of yours?"

Belgium poked him on the shoulder and was surprised that it didn't ripple in waves like she expected it to. "Great he's buff too." She groaned to herself as she watched Spain think for a

while before he gave a proper response.

"I can't tell you. But I need to ask you how to ask a girl out." Spain had an utterly believable face plastered on, almost undeniable.

"Spain, idiot, I'm not a lesbian."

"No no not that way! I mean as a girl how would you prefer to be asked out?" Belgium didn't catch that the question was being literally pertained towards her, she was too busy staring into the big round green gems that were supposedly eyes but looked too fake to be so.

"I wo-would like it in a clam and S-subtle place, and that whoever would be stupid enough to ask me out in the first place would mean every word that he meant." She had fallen into a daydream. She was so used to answering such spontaneous questions from Spain that when it came to love she pretty much gave her bluntest answer to him, not bothering to sugar coat it to any of his needs.

"Damn whoever holds that heart, that stupid and oblivious heart of his." She looked away so Spain wouldnt see the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Belgie look it's the park we used to play at when we were kids! Let's go sit down!" He cheerfully skipped to the closest bench and patted the open seat next to her. She burst into laughter as she sat down next to him. Obviously he hadn't spotted the misty eyes.

"So Bel who do YOU like?" Spain was the questioner now, and she didn't ever think she'd end up in a position like this.

"Mmm can't tell that to mr I won't tell Belgium who I like." She felt good to shove his own medicine down his throat. Accomplished even.

"Well how was I supposed to tell Belgium who I like if she IS the one that I love?" 

Belgium yelped. "You l-like m-me?"

"Not like silly, I love you Belgium. I've loved you since the day you gave me the address to your house, perhaps even longer." Belgium burst into her tears of joy as she cupped her nose with her mittens.

"Why didn't you tell me before you dolt!" He was standing in front of her now, and he pulled out a neatly tied heart shaped box and handed it to her.

"I told you in the store. I was too chicken to.." He too was looking away now, blushing a deeper shade of red than Belgium was. "Well Spain, I want you to know that I only love you too."

"You're kidding Belgium. You don't have to do anything to make me feel better..." his head was slung low and he had stuffed his hands deep down in the pockets of his trench-coat.

She stood up as well and and pulled out a clay turtle from her pocket. "Spain. I have loved you

since you gave me this dilapidated piece of clay." She smiled into his perfect face, which was only inches

away now. "Oh my god belgie you still have it..." He took the haphazardly molded ceramic piece and

squeezed it.

"Of course silly, it was a gift from the person I liked. No way I was gonna throw it away."

Spain tucked a loose strand of hair from her face and lifted her chin up. "Wi-will you be my gir-"

Spain was interrupted by Belgium who had pressed her lips against his. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Belgium reluctantly parted to reply. "Yes. I will Spain. And it only took you eighteen years to ask that."


End file.
